In actual medical field, an infusion fluid such as blood, a nutrition liquid, a liquid medicine is occasionally introduced into a living body. In such a case, in general, the fluid is packed in an infusion bag or bottle hung on a stand, and is injected into a blood vessel of a living body, etc. through a drip tube, a roller clamp, an infusion tube, and an injection needle connected thereto.
Such infusion fluid is often stored at a relatively low temperature in response to the requirement of quality preservation. Accordingly, for example, when infusion is needed in emergency surgery, etc., the infusion fluid may be required to be heated up to around the living body temperature as quickly as possible. For this reason, infusion fluid heating apparatuses have been developed, which pre-heats the fluid up to a suitable temperature in the process of introducing an infusion fluid as described above. Examples thereof include infusion fluid heating apparatuses described Patent Publications 1 and 2. The infusion fluid heating apparatuses comprise, for example, a heating plate formed on one surface thereof a tube fitting groove which receives the above-mentioned infusion tube, and an electrical heater for imparting heat energy to the plate. The above-mentioned electrical heater is operated with the infusion tube being fitted into the tube fitting groove formed on one surface of the heating plate, thereby heating the fluid which circulates through the infusion tube.
Patent Publication 1: JP2002-102349A
Patent Publication 2: JP2000-502938A